


Will the bird be caged?

by Jonghyun_Appa



Series: Welcome to the Thirteen Court Guard Squads [11]
Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Fluff, He finally did it, Ichigo needs some liquid luck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 22:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14506923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jonghyun_Appa/pseuds/Jonghyun_Appa
Summary: Someone takes the liquid courage to ask a question.





	Will the bird be caged?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing, nada, not a thing. I just like pulling the strings while the real owners are not looking ^_^

Three days later Ravyn woke to the sound of knocking on her door, she’d just got back from a mission to the world of the living and she was tired, it hadn’t helped that on the first day of the mission she couldn’t do anything due to a stupid hangover that was all Rangiku’s fault. She refused to believe that it was her own; she had started drinking before the Squad 10 Lieutenant had arrived with her usual drinking buddies.

 

Opening the sliding door she blinked at the bright orange hair that belonged to Squad 5 Captain Ichigo Kurosaki and mentally groaned, she’d been delaying the inevitable she knew but she’d wanted to do it when she wasn’t drained and about to fall asleep.

 

“Ravyn, can I speak to you for a few moments?” She smelt the sake on his breath and realised he’d had a drink beforehand, whether to give him the courage to say what he had to say or because he could was unknown.

 

“Sure.” She moved aside and watched as he had to duck slightly when he entered the room, “What do you need to talk to me for?” she continued to watch as he fiddled with the sleeve of his haori, she tilted her head as she leaned against the now closed door.

 

“I wanted to tell you something before you left for your mission but I was unfortunately indisposed and couldn’t see you. I am sorry for the lateness of this visit but I couldn’t wait until tomorrow” Ichigo turned to her abruptly and she waited patiently as the Captain chose his words.

 

“I would like to court you, I know that we’ve only known each other a few short months, but I-“

 

“A year.”

 

“Pardon?” Ichigo looked confused.

 

“We’ve known each other a year.” Her head tilted towards the clock that showed it was now one in the morning, a year after she had first come to the Seireitei.

 

“Really?” She nodded and he continued, “Well we’ve known each other a year and I was wondering if you would like to spend an evening with me on your next day off.”

 

Ravyn reminded herself to breath as she took in his hopeful expression, words would not come to her and she nodded becoming rewarded by a brilliant smile from Ichigo. He stepped forward and raised her hand to his lips, kissing the pale knuckles before leaving the room, Ravyn sighed and grinned as the door slid shut flopping down onto her bed she closed her eyes, a smile still on her face as she fell into a peaceful sleep.

 


End file.
